


地球最后的夜晚

by sleeepisaplace



Series: The Inbetween Incidents [4]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris didn't stop him, I mean Theo really did it, M/M, Suicide, Theo committed suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 西奥死之前，（托人）给鲍里斯打了最后一通电话。





	地球最后的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 关于安乐死申请的一切信息来自道听途说，请大家不要当作操作指南（。  
> 及好久没看原著了，有bug都是我的。

 

&&

 

我坐在古董店里，手和脚不断地冒冷汗，如果妈妈看到了我这副不断在牛仔裤上蹭手蹭脚的样子，她就会问我是不是在入秋的时候忘记穿上袜子。这个念头很好笑，我知道，母亲已经去世十几年，我也有很长时间没注意过纽约的秋天。但是人在陷入昏迷前刻确实会有这些稀奇古怪的念头，比如很久以前在我和鲍里斯喝醉之后跳进赞卓拉的游泳池之前（对了，从法律继承的角度来讲，那座房子确实是先属于爸爸然后属于赞卓拉的），我的脑子里全是电视上国家地理播放的沙漠狐獴从自己的巢穴里探出脑袋的画面，就是狮子王里他们用来合唱的那种小动物。这么长时间过去了，我仍旧很难找到游泳池里的漂白水味儿和狐獴之间的联系，但我坐在古董店里冒冷汗时，它们就会和那双妈妈给我织的羊毛袜子一起涌进我的脑袋。这也意味着，最近它们越来越常出现在我的脑袋里。

 

所以我早就意识到情况在变得越来越糟。

  

&&

 

生命周期*是巴伯太太推荐给我的机构。尽管我和凯西的婚礼在我从阿姆斯特丹回来之后没能顺利进行，但她还是希望能和我保持联系。这个要求很容易满足，凯西不住在那里。而且不知道为什么，婚礼取消后我们俩见面对彼此更客气，在巴伯太太面前我也放弃掩饰我的精神状态了，有时我甚至觉得，哪怕刚吸过街上搜来应急的杂货，我也能毫无顾虑地敲开她的卧室门。

 

“亲爱的你听说过生命周期吗？”

 

“什么？”那次拜访的开头我已经不记得多少，我们的对话无论被我在脑海中回放多少次，都是从这里开始。

 

“瑞士的一个机构，帮助过我的妈妈和外婆，所以我从小就认为有一天我也会去那里告别。”巴伯太太像往常一样坐在床上，背靠一堆垫子，她的床幔厚重到看起来能把她不留痕迹地卷进去。

 

我明白过来她在说什么，在安迪还活着，我还从未离开过纽约，金翅雀在大都会博物馆做第一次巡回展的时候，我们的一次课间休息闲聊，他告诉我今天是她外婆在瑞士执行安乐死的日子。

 

“安乐死？”那是我第一次听到这个单词的发音，“那是什么？”

 

“就是，”安迪耸肩，“你不想很痛苦的自杀，所以你找到一些专业人士来帮你完成。”

 

巴伯太太见我半天没有说话，放下了手里的刺绣，“亲爱的，我不是建议你快去，只是最近见到你的几次，你都看起来已经不在这里了。我不想看到你这么痛苦的样子，我想让你知道，我们，没有东西可以成为你的阻拦。”

 

“我知道，我知道。”我喃喃地说道，“谢谢你，巴伯太太。”

 

&&

 

那个圣诞节之后，鲍里斯经常不在。

 

我知道这句话听起来非常哀怨，但其实我没有抱任何感情色彩。鲍里斯不常在，这是一个陈述事实的肯定句。鲍里斯也不常在瑞典，他的妻子似乎不太需要他时刻待命般守在她和她的双胞胎们身边。我以为鲍里斯在和我告别之后会老老实实在瑞典呆上几年，但他似乎在世界上的其他角落还有生意需要操心。

 

久让倒是来过几次纽约，他开的车每次都不一样，却总能找到机会从他繁忙雇主的时间表中偷出来几个小时跟我喝酒。我们没有喝到第一次一起喝酒那样醉过，可能是因为没有了鲍里斯扯着嗓子唱俄语和乌克兰语混杂的老歌给我们助兴了。

 

你看就算鲍里斯不在，他留下的空隙也格外明显。

 

&&

 

他们给我分配了一个护士，叫南希，很瘦，专门帮像我一样的人处理来到这里之后的琐事，比如她在见到我的第一个下午就很温柔地问我，“有什么我可以帮你联系的人吗？”她的声音很轻，微笑也几乎要消失在嘴角，她整个人的存在似乎都不能惊动一朵已经成熟的蒲公英。

 

有，我想，我希望鲍里斯在这里，但我不知道他现在在哪里又在忙些什么，我的注射日期在三天后，我不知道他是否有足够的时间能够赶到这里。

 

“有人会邀请人来参观吗？”取而代之的，我问。

 

“谈不上参观，”南希的声音仍旧很轻，对我语气中的嘲讽似乎一点都不介意，“他们有的希望在走的时候能牵着伴侣的手，有的希望有个人能够见证，有的希望爱人能相信死亡是他们平静而自由的选择。”

 

“抱歉，”我回答，意识到作为一个将死之人，我的刻薄却没有任何改善，“只是，我希望在这里的那个人，已经有半年没出现在我的生活中了。”

 

“没关系，电话我们只会拨打一遍，你可以不抱任何希望。”

 

我把鲍里斯的号码给了她。

 

&&

 

一个人出现在我人生中的长短我通常没有概念，浑浑噩噩可能是我唯一能忍受的度日方式。如果一定要掰着指头算一算，我亲眼看见皮帕的脸的时间，不及一颗流星划过北方天空，而我和鲍里斯呆在一起的那几年，也没有长过日月更替时黑暗的影子和光芒互相交叠。

 

如果一定要数清楚的话，鲍里斯在那个圣诞节之后回来了三次。有一次他只是在肯尼迪机场转机，他在上飞机之前给我打的电话，信号似乎是穿越了半个地球才断断续续的传进我的耳朵，“波特！我还有八个小时就要降落在纽约了，还记得我留在你那儿的一个袖扣吗？带螺旋花纹的那个？带上它来机场见我！”

 

我接到电话时是凌晨两点，正在床上辗转反侧等着安眠药起效，挂了电话之后，我怎么样也睡不着了，便花了几个小时在房间里翻箱倒柜，找鲍里斯说的那个袖扣。

 

那几个月我经常睡不着，长期缺乏睡眠的恍惚完全成为我白天的默认状态，但那次我打车到肯尼迪机场见到鲍里斯的整个过程，我都记得非常清楚。我记得那个袖扣躺在我的袜子堆深处，我记得它的花纹看起来像两条缠在一起的蛇，我记得它在我口袋里被我手上的汗弄湿了，我的手指沾满了金属的腥锈味。我记得鲍里斯从出口出来，什么行李也没背，他的头发剪短了，风衣被长时间的机舱飞行弄得皱巴巴的，他的眼神在人群中没花几秒就找到了我，他看到我之后快乐地喊我的名字。

 

“我下一班航班就在三个小时后，我估摸着是没有时间去市区了，所以就想着给你打个电话看你在不在附近，嘿，你还真在。”我们在机场的咖啡厅里坐下来，鲍里斯听起来依旧愉快，他仔细打量着我，“波特，你看起来又瘦了。”

 

我很久没有称过体重，也很久没有照过镜子，我对自己的健康状态的判断完全来自于巴伯太太不带一丝波澜的评价和霍比操心的眼神。不过霍比把店铺完全交给我后就去了波士顿，我在那里给他找了一幢适合养老的小房子，而我也有几个月没去巴伯太太家了，所以我也没办法判断鲍里斯的判断是否准确。

 

我耸耸肩，把袖扣从口袋里掏出来递给他，“怎么想起它来了？”

 

鲍里斯的手指擦过我的手掌，像老鹰抓捕地面上飞奔的兔子那样灵巧，“没什么特别的原因，我只是想反正要路过纽约——”他停住话头，眼睛眯起来，“你还好吗，波特。”

 

我耸耸肩，含糊地说，“还行。”

 

&&

 

我没告诉鲍里斯，出于显而易见的原因，我也没告诉霍比和皮帕，他们将会在我死之后24小时内从我的律师那里接到正式书面和口头通知。（“我死之后”，这个说法听起来真新鲜。）我离开纽约之前只通知了巴伯太太，我在申请通过审核之后就告诉了她，她则回应我一个甜美的微笑，那种我只在瘾君子交换针头时的脸上见过的微笑，饱含疯狂和让人感到莫名安心的互相理解。

 

我和负责评估申请的医生进行了最后一次谈话，我们之前通过skype聊过三次。这就是他们需要用来判断我能不能自行决定死亡时间的全部时间，当然了，他们还需要我所有时期所有的心理医生诊断书，我的病历，不仅仅是爆炸发生后的，还有爆炸发生前的，甚至是我三岁时的疫苗注射记录。我花了很长时间写那份限字数的申请理由阐述，我不知道这份阐述写出来，是为了说服医生还是自我证明，反正对我来说，这个念头几乎已经变成了生物本能，我花了前三十年与之抗争，而此刻我选择休战了。

 

“那么，你的想法没有改变？”我的医生在仔细检查我的身体各项指标后问我，音色也无比温柔，我发现这个机构里的工作人员都有这个特点，这难道是对将死之人的特殊优待吗。

 

我摇摇头，“没有。”

 

“我注意到在我们最后一次谈话到这次见面，你的病历上多了一次急诊经历。能和我讲讲这是怎么一回事吗？”

 

又来了，我想，鲍勃（哦对了，我的医生他叫鲍勃）和南希除了语气温柔，还有一个相同的毛病，他们都喜欢用你没办法拒绝的眼神一个劲儿问到底。

 

&&

 

那次急诊，当然和鲍里斯有关。

 

鲍里斯在那次圣诞节后第二次回到纽约，又在一个天已经渐渐冷下来的时节，我不知道他是故意的还是时机总是这么不凑巧，在维加斯之后，我们再未在夏天见过面**，鲍里斯再也没有穿着T恤和短裤，在我面前伸个大大的懒腰，露出他没有穿内裤的腰线。

 

我们约在五十二街的酒吧见面，鲍里斯破天荒的没有迟到，这个小小的意外让我高兴得有点过头，太过头了，过头到我再一次恢复意识时，鲍里斯捧着一本《白鲸记》坐在我的床边。

 

“嘿，波特，你把我吓坏了。”鲍里斯见我醒了，眉开眼笑地说。

 

“发生了什么。”我想揉揉眼睛，却发现右胳膊被输液管困在了床上。

 

“酒精中毒，”鲍里斯说，用书脊挠挠头，我才注意到他黑色的头发油呼呼的，这意味着他可能已经在我床边坐了几天了，“严格来讲，不单是酒精中毒，伙计，你来之前吃了什么？一整瓶布洛芬吗？”

 

我摇摇头，整个房间也跟着我摇动，“抱歉，我忘了。”

 

鲍里斯皱起眉头，从床边的椅子移到我的床沿，“波特，上次见你我就想问，你的脸色看起来差极了，比我们只吃薯片和披萨的那个夏天看起来还要惨白，发生什么了。”

 

我该怎么回答他呢，我想了半天，但从鲍里斯的角度来看，这段沉默可能只是昏迷醒来后反应迟缓的后遗症，我舔舔已经干裂的嘴唇，最后说，“没什么，只是我***。”

 

“你确定吗，有那么一瞬间我以为我们回到了维加斯，你喝醉了之后开始说些胡话，眼泪像流水一样停不下来，我不得不给霍比打电话向他确认皮帕还活着。”

 

“你什么？”我听了这话差点没从床上跳起来，伸手要打鲍里斯的胳膊带起来了一堆输液管。

 

“我开玩笑的波特！”鲍里斯没有躲闪，咧开嘴笑了，“挪挪。”说着他把我挤到了病床的另一边，整个人躺了上来。他的髋骨硌着我的腰，胳膊离我的脸只有几厘米的距离，“你想听白鲸记吗？”

 

“不想。”

 

“那我给你读一段吧。”

 

我再醒来的时候，鲍里斯刚好端着一个披萨推开门进来，他像个高级餐厅的服务生端酒那样托举着披萨纸盒，在我面前转了个圈才把它放下。

 

“我突然想吃披萨了，你呢。”他冲我微笑。

 

&&

 

“注射前您可以自由选择要不要进食，我们的建议是最好保持两个小时的空腹，当然了，这个对药物作用和起效时间都没有影响，我们只是为了处理尸体的方便程度考虑。您的个人物品请于注射前全部交至寄存间，我们会按照您的要求处理。还有什么问题吗？”南希的眼睛在她干瘦的脸上显得格外深不见底，她见我摇摇头，像是想起了什么似的补上了一句，“哦对了，帕夫利科夫斯基先生将于明天您开始注射前到达。”

 

“鲍里斯他要来？”我问。

 

“没错，”我吃惊的语气也没能搅动南希无限接近于无的微笑，“帕夫利科夫斯基先生要求我如实转达以下消息，引号，见鬼波特，我刚到纽约准备找你呢，反引号。”

 

“你说了你代表生命周期？”

 

南希点头，“他说他会尽快赶来，希望你在他飞行期间不要擅自死亡。”

 

我忍不住笑了，我都能想象鲍里斯接到这个电话时骂骂咧咧的突然在纽约街头停下脚步的样子，他的靴子，每次过安检都得脱下来单独过X光，有很多复杂金属铆钉的靴子，是如何使劲踏在我家门口的台阶上，他又是如何从口袋里面掏出香烟，抽了两口后丢在地上用脚尖把它踩灭。

 

最后南希说，“他说他在起飞前会告诉你他的航班号，如果你还没想死得走不动路的话，欢迎你去机场接他。”

 

&&

 

鲍里斯第三次回纽约，在我家门口坐了一整天。

 

我在申请了生命周期之后生活没有发生很大的变化，（鲍勃说有不少申请者在申请通过之后都会很快撤销申请，因为他们发觉在知道了死期之后生活似乎又变了样子，而他们的规定是，只要注射不开始，顾客就一直有取消的权利，但是他们仍会收取全额费用），我还是隔段时间就没办法清醒着处理日常事物，我在街上买药的人已经换过几波，现在那个供应品质不错的小伙子比我年轻了十多岁。我在半梦半醒之间处理着我前往瑞士的身后事，古董店已经有半年没有上新，霍比珍藏了大半辈子的旧物也在被我慢慢处理掉，这其中有一半几乎都有惦记了它们十几年的买家，另一半我也找到了不少私人收藏。其余的时间我不是花在了影院里就是在床上，有时我分不清这两个地方，它们对我来说越来越像：被黑暗紧紧包围，眼前的景象真实而无痕，两个小时过去后，我像半路溜进影院那样无法分辨下一场掐头去尾的睡眠的开端。

 

鲍里斯来的那天，我家附近有个影院刚好连映星球大战。鲍里斯没有打我的手机，也没有给我发短信，他坐在我公寓门口的台阶上，等着我第无数次看完安纳金傻乎乎地摔进深渊，等着我在回家路上买了罐头喂了野猫，等到我晃晃悠悠出现在他眼前，他已经毫无怨言地等了十二个小时。

 

我后来才知道他等了十二个小时，因为当下他的笑容像是刚好在门口碰见我那样灿烂，他开心地问我吃过晚饭没有，要不要去尝尝他新发现的一家乌克兰菜馆。

 

&&

 

“根据协议，西奥・德克尔先生，将于公元二零一七年十一月七号早上十一点接受生命周期提供的安乐死服务，方式为药物注射。请德克尔先生签署知情自愿声明。”

 

我在大约一万个横线上签下自己的名字和日期。

 

“我很抱歉帕夫利科夫斯基先生没能及时赶到。”南希在帮我消毒手臂皮肤时小声说，音量似乎比之前更小了。

 

“没有关系，南希，我正好也没想好他来了之后我该跟他说什么。”

 

“你不是为了安慰我才这么说的，对吧？”南希问。

 

我和鲍里斯讨论过很多事情，死亡只是其中一项。但我不确定鲍里斯来了之后会对我这个决定发表什么看法，我们讨论死亡的年纪太过年轻，我不知道在这之后鲍里斯长大了没有。

 

“当然不是。”我郑重地回答。

 

“好吧，”南希说，“我得说再见了。”

 

我看着她手中的针头刺入我的手臂，久违的困意袭来——是货真价实的困意，不是由精疲力竭组成的疲倦，不是由药物带来的昏沉，我想我终于可以好好睡上一觉了。

 

&&

 

后来，我是指我们吃完乌克兰菜之后，鲍里斯喝了十几杯威士忌，有点醉，所以他推开餐厅门时用了揽着我肩膀的那只手，不均匀的发力让我们俩都失去平衡，跌跌撞撞像是被丢出餐厅。

 

“今天白天你上哪儿去了波特？”鲍里斯对着我的耳朵说，吹出来的气全是蒸发的酒精。

 

“什么？”我问，尽力保持我们的脚步沿着一条不怎么曲折的线路。

 

“我今早在飞机上看了一场很棒的日出，你知道吗，太阳，很大的太阳，不对，不是日出，是飞机慢慢升起，飞进了太阳能照到的地方，我下了飞机就想，我要赶紧跟波特讲讲，这么有意思的事情，但是你呢，你不在家！你在哪里跟什么人讨论着哪件古董柜子的价格吧！”

 

“我去看帝国反击战了，今天他们有三部曲连映，但你为什么不给我打电话？这个电影我看过很多次了，你给我打电话我就会回来。”

 

“我知道，波特，我知道，我一给你打电话，不管你在哪里，你都会回来。”

 

“没错，鲍里斯。你为什么不给我打电话呢？”

 

鲍里斯停下脚步转脸看我，我也停下来转脸看他。他揽着我肩膀的手没有放开，他的鼻尖离我只有一呼吸的距离。

 

“我不想给你打电话，波特，因为只要我打电话，你就会回来。但我想等你回来。”

 

我愣了两秒，然后做了一件我以为我永远都不会主动去做的事情，我吻了鲍里斯。

 

鲍里斯没有犹豫地张开了嘴巴，迎接我的舌头和牙齿，好像那是地球最后的夜晚。

 

&&

 

“西奥・德克尔，死亡时间，公元二零一七年十一月七号早上十一点一刻。”

 

完

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *是瑞士的一家为外国籍人士提供安乐死服务的机构。  
> **在原书确实没有，但是在这个系列中其实是有，但反正每一篇都可以独立读（（  
> ***It’s just me.


End file.
